1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head that ejects ink to a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of ink-jet heads, which eject ink from nozzles to papers, include a passage unit and an ink supply block. Formed in the passage unit are individual ink passages each extending from a manifold channel through a pressure chamber to a nozzle formed on a lower face of the passage unit. The ink supply block supplies ink to a manifold channel of the passage unit. Each of the passage unit and the ink supply block has a layered structure of plates, and they are bonded to each other in a layered direction. An actuator unit is disposed on an upper face of the passage unit. A wire member that supplies a signal to the actuator unit extends through between the upper face of the passage unit and a lower face of the ink supply block, upward along a side face of the ink supply block. A volume of a pressure chamber included in an individual ink passage is selectively changed by means of the actuator unit, so that ejection energy is given to ink contained in the pressure chamber. Ink is accordingly ejected from a nozzle that communicates with this pressure chamber, and thus a desired image is printed on a paper.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-22183 discloses an ink-jet head in which positioning holes used in lamination of plates are formed in respective plates that constitute a passage unit and an ink supply block. These holes form through holes that extend through the passage unit and the ink supply block from their lower faces to upper faces.